A Tour of the Kingdom (Kilala version)
Meanwhile, back in Atlantica, it was late at night and Dijon, having heard of his daughter's runaway, had ordered several search parties to find her. Digit reached the throne room as Dijon paced back and forth looking out the window, worried about his daughter. "Any sign of them?" asked Dijon. "No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere," replied Digit. "We've found no trace of your niece - or Secretary Bird." Saddened that they haven’t been found, but not giving up on them, Dijon said to Digit, "Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home." Digit bowed before Dijon, saying, "Yes sire." And then he swam off. Alone again, Dijon collapsed on his throne, exhausted. Feeling sorry for what he did to Kilala, he said to himself, "Oh, what have I done? What have I done?" The following morning, Rei and Kilala got ready for their tour of his kingdom. The couple got into Rei's chariot. Kilala was now wearing a school uniform that consists of a white blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a blue vest, a pink bow tie, a gray skirt with a yellow Mickey Mouse logo, white socks, and black shoes. With that, the couple started heading out after waving goodbye to Hermey and Rapunzel. Two of Rei's guards opened the gates, and, thus, began the tour of the kingdom. A horse pulled the chariot towards the kingdom as Kilala looked around. She marveled at everything in sight. For years, she had dreamed of what it would be like to be in the human world, and now, she was finally getting the chance to experience it. Rei watched Kilala and smiled. He was glad that she was enjoying herself. Kilala was also fascinated by how the horse was pulling the chariot. As the chariot rode down a bridge, Simba and Flower jumped out of the water and saw Kilala riding with Rei. "Has he kissed her yet?" Flower asked. "Not yet." Secretary Bird whispered harshly. "Aw, man!" Simba grumbled, shaking his head. They crossed the bridge into the main square of the village. It was bustling with activity. Rei guided the carriage to the very center. There was so much activity with humans, and the girl was fascinated in all of it. Everything, from the blacksmith's billows to a crate of chickens carried by a human farmer made her smile and gasp and jump up and down. She caught sight of a small puppet show with puppeteers and raced over, pulling the cloth puppet off of the puppeteer's hand. After they finished a snack, the girl caught sight of a dance pavilion. The dancers at the dance pavilion are Ash Ketchum dancing with May and Tombo dancing with Kiki. She rushed towards it excitedly. Rei was an experienced dancer and he guided her through a few simple steps. She stumbled but he caught her and made it look natural. He had always had a talent with making his dance partners look flawless while they danced with him. He lifted her into the air and spun her around. She wasn't at all heavy and Rei was strong. She learned the steps quickly. Her hands rested in his lightly so that he could lead her around the floor. She followed his motions, turing when he flicked his wrist and stepping closer to him when he pressed on her back. In minutes, she went from being a beginner to being the best partner he had ever had. The tour continued once again on the chariot. Nearby, Timon walked overhead and landed on a stone ledge. "Yo, Simba! Flower!" he called, "Any kissing?" Simba shook his head sadly. "No, not yet." By now, Timon was getting impatient. "Hmm. Well they - they better get crackin'." he said. The chariot rode out of the kingdom. By now, Kilala had gotten two baguettes, a pair of boots, and a little black hat. Rei bought her some flowers as well. He hoped she like them. She was having a great time. During the ride, Rei let Kilala get a chance to drive the chariot. But under Kilala's control, the chariot rode much faster than when Rei was in control. The chariot went wildly in many directions. After ducking from hitting a tree branch, the duo looked ahead, and while Kilala was still excited, Rei gasped in fear. The chariot was riding right towards a cliff. He ducked down, sure that they were going to plummet to the bottom of it and be smashed against the rocks, But the horse leaped and made it to the other side. The chariot landed with a bump before getting back under control. This was a thrilling action, but as Rei pulled himself together, he saw that Kilala was still enjoying herself. Happy for Kilala, he relaxed and let Kilala continue driving. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies